Harry's Angels
by delete-r-us
Summary: What happens when the prophecy about Harry being the Chosen One is wrong? Find out what happens when several mysterious beauties show up at Hogwarts to tell him the truth. Jointfic, AU. First fic, no flames please?
1. Shopping in Diagon Alley

Author's Note: Hi, my name is Amber. This is the first chapter of the story my friends and I are writing. We're each contributing a chapter, and I got to go first! Lucky me! It isn't even close to being done yet, but I'm really impatient and just couldn't wait to start posting chapters. We don't really have a title for it yet, so if you have any suggestions then let us know! And as always, reviews are a wonderful thing! 

Disclaimer: The original characters are the only things that are ours, the rest belongs to the brilliant JK Rowling. We're not making any money or anything. This is just for fun!

* * *

"Allons, Draco! Stop admiring your reflection in ze window, we do not have all day!" Dominique Antoinette Lestrange snapped at her cousin. She didn't want to spend all day in Diagon Ally, waiting for Draco to have his fill of his own reflection. Honestly, he was worse than his mother's namesake. Draco smoothed his hair back one last time, practiced his trademark Malfoy sneer, then joined Dominique and Narcissa in the street. Dominique rolled her eyes. "Where are we going first, Aunt Narcissa?" she enquired. Narcissa smoothed her cloak over her shoulders and began walking regally toward Madam Malkin's. Dominique and Draco followed.

The three of them enterred the store, and Madam Malkin began measuring Draco, for his new robes. Dominique was browsing the fabrics. She would never buy anything pre-made off the racks, but if this Madam Malkin was as good as everyone said, she might have her make some robes that were more fitting for the dreary English weather. Dominique was instantly drawn to a bolt of down-soft green wool. It would make a wonderful winter cloak, and would go especially well with the rest of the robes in Dominique's wardrobe. At the moment she wore her favourite grey shopping robes - they were comfortable yet elegant, with a fitted waist, tapered sleeves and a gently scooping neckline that showed just a hint of cleavage. A thick, emerald-green cloak would look fabulous with it. Dominique snapped her fingers for the attendant. A scrawny, timid-looking girl scurried over to assist her.

"I want a cloak made from zis fabric. It must have a large hood and a place for my wand." She looked at the girl, who was taking notes. "Now!" Dominique barked, scaring the attendant half out of her wits. The girl scrambled to take out her measuring tape, which began taking measurements. After a few moments, the tape was done, and the girl carried the bolt of cloth into the back, to begin making the cloak. Dominique continued browsing the fabrics. Suddenly, she heard raised voices. She looked up and saw her cousin exchanging heated words with a group of teenagers. She walked silently up behind the group.

"Harry, no!" blubbered a bushy-haired girl, clinging to a black-haired boy. The boy had his wand drawn and pointed at Draco. Dominique narrowed her eyes.

"Iz zere somezing wrong?" she asked smoothly, her hand on her wand. The three teenagers - a tall redheaded boy was with the other two - spun around at the sound of her voice. Dominique looked each of them in the eyes in turn, reaching into their minds to read their surface thoughts effortlessly. The redhead thought she looked vaguely familier, but couldn't quite place her. The girl was wondering if she was a Hogwarts student and if so, what house she was in. The black-haired boy, though, had recognized her face. He now pointed his wand at her.

"Your Master letting you out in public now, Bellatrix? Why don't you step outside for a moment, I'm sure the Aurors would just ilove/i to have a word with you," the black-haired boy - who Dominique figured must be Harry Potter - asked with more malice than she would have thought him capable. She raised her eyebrow.

"You are confuzed. My name iz Dominique Lestrange. Bellatrix iz my muzzer," here she sighed, "demented az she iz. And you are...?" She looked at him questioningly. He blinked, studied her face for a moment, then lowered his wand considerably.

"Harry Potter. This is Ron Weasley," Harry gestured to the redhead, who wore a look of dawning comprehension, "and this is Hermione Granger," he gestured to the brown-haired girl, who gave her a wary smile. Draco mumbled something about a Mudblood, and Dominique narrowed her eyes at him.

"Aunt Narcissa, you and Draco do not need to wait for me. I will meet you at..." she searched for the English word for a moment, then gave up. "At l'Apothecaire." Narcissa nodded, bidding Draco to take off the robes he was being fitted for and follow her. After they left, Dominique returned her attention to Harry. "I apologize for my cuzzin. 'E believes zat 'iz pure blood makes up for 'iz 'orrid manners. It is a pleasure to meet ze three of you. You attend Hogwarts, yes?" Harry was a bit speechless that Narcissa and Draco Malfoy had just left at the request of this newcomer, but Hermione stepped up immediately.

"Yes, we're sixth years in Gryfindor. Are you going to be attending Hogwarts? What year are you going into? Where are you from? What House d'you think you'll be in?" Hermoine spoke quickly, firing off questions one after the other. Dominique smiled indulgently at her.

"Yes, I will be attending 'ogwarts. I am going into sixth year. I believe I will be Sorted into Slitherin House, for obvious reasons. I 'ave transferred from Bauxbatons; I grew up in France. Would ze three of you be so kind as to show me around 'ogwarts when we get zere? Draco 'as said zat 'e 'as no time to babysit, and I do not know anyone else." Dominique asked softly. If this Granger girl was always this nosy, Dominique didn't know if she would be able to stand her all year. But she would if she had to, to stay in Harry's good graces. Her mother - not to mention the Dark Lord - would murder her if she ruined their plans. Dominique was Bellatrix's chance at redemption for failing to retrieve some prophecy earlier in the year, just like Draco was given a mission to redeem his father.

"Of course!" answered the Weasly boy brightly, wipping a bit of drool from his freckled chin. "We'd be neglecting our duties as prefects if we didn't. Wouldn't we, Mione?" he prodded Granger, who nodded. Dominique smiled at him.

"Merci. I appreciate your 'elp." Just then, the assistant returned with Dominique's finished cloak. Dominique inspected it. Having found that it met her standards, she paid for it, and asked the assistant to wrap it up for her. The assistant hurried to do so, then brought Dominique the wrapped parcel and disappeared into the back again. Dominique turned back to the trio. "I must meet Aunt Narcissa and Draco now. I will see you at 'ogwarts. Good day," she bid them farewell and exitted the shop.

She quickly found Narcissa and Draco at the apothecary. They entered, and Dominique immediately began looking for the perfume oils display. She browsed the bottles, reading the scent combinations on each. She couldn't find a combination that she felt really fit her, so she approached the shopkeeper.

"Pardonnez-moi, Monsieur. I would like a bottle of perfume oil, but I do not like any of the combinations you 'ave already made. Can you make me a new one?" She asked briskly. The shopkeeper, a stooped old man with a large nose, looked her up and down, giving a start when his eyes reached her face, then nodded. "Good." She thought for a moment, trying to remember what she had smelled when she caught a wiff of Amoretentia. "I would like a combination of red wine, amorretto, plum and black currant." The shopkeeper nodded and ambled over to begin mixing her perfume. She purchased all her potions supplies while she waited. Once the perfume was ready, she made sure it was to her liking, then paid for it and left the shop.

After visiting a few more stores, their shopping was complete. All in all, it was a very successfull outing. She'd gotten all the items in her Hogwarts letter, a new cloak, some fabulous perfume, and she'd made friends with Harry Potter and his sidekicks. Very successful day, indeed. Dominique, Draco and Narcissa returned to Malfoy Manor early in the afternoon. Dominique spent the rest of the day arranging her belongings and packing her trunk. That night after the evening meal, she sat at her vanity while her house elf, Babette, brushed out Dominique's long black hair. She really did look remarkably like her mother; the only difference was that fifteen years in Azkaban had aged Bellatrix beyond her years, and Dominique was still young and beautiful.

After her hair was brushed, Dominique dismissed Babette for the night and prepared for bed. The cool night air caressed her flawless ivory skin as she changed into her blue silk pyjamas. She crawled into her four-poster bed, pulling the thick duvet up under her chin. Tomorrow she would go to Kings Cross Station to board the Hogwarts Experss. Draco had offered her a seat in his compartment, but she wasn't sure if she should sit with him, or try to get closer to Harry. Draco had said something about wanting Dominique to meet a friend of his, Blaise, and Dominique was certainly intrigued. She'd decide once she got there. Closing her eyes, she thought of her home in France as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

See, wasn't that fun! Now go review, review, review! Let me know what you want to see happen with Dominique in upcoming chapters and you might just find yourself indulged! Amber 


	2. The Mysterious Stranger

Hi everybody! I'm Kristen, I wrote this chapter. Isn't Amber-chan's character cool??? Well, here's my character - I hope you like her!!!!!

Oh, and I wish I owned Harry Potter, but unfortunately, I don't. That belongs to the Great JK Rowling. Oh, and I don't own Mogget either - he's from the Sabriel series by Garth Nix, and EVERYBODY HAS TO READ IT!

* * *

Nobody knew where she came from; nobody knew who she was, for that matter. She was beautiful, that was for sure - tall and thin (although not skinny at all), with beautiful strawberry-blonde locks that flowed down her back in an elegant river of pale fire and exotic emerald orbs rimmed in reddish-gold that seemed to glow with an inner light. Her light-blue three-quarter sleeve top and low-rise hip-huggers clung to small but generous curves quite well, and the light smattering of freckles across her sun-kissed skin only seemed to magnify her beauty.

Inwardly, Sarah sighed with contentment. She was glad to be at Platform 9 and 3/4; in the wizarding world, a Muggle model and actress was a lot less known than she would have been had she signed a deal with one of her relatives, but she preferred the anonymity, especially now that she would be going to Hogwarts. So many people fawned over her daily - sure, she could sing and dance and act quite well, and was beautiful and kind-hearted and friendly on top of that, but she often longed for somebody who would understand that she was a normal person too.

"Are you sure you have everything? You do have a nasty habit of forgetting the most important things." Her white cat, Mogget (a/n: MOGGET! -) jumped up on top of her trunk and pawed at her arm. Sarah batted him away.

"I triple checked this morning before having Jans pick me up. Besides anything I do forget Ginevive will send within a week." Ginevive was her agent and her adoptive mother of sorts. After Sirius' death, Ginevive had taken Sarah in, and Sarah considered her like the mother she'd never met.

You see, at under a year old, her nephew Harry went threw the most tramatic experience of his young life; he lost both of his parents to the Dark Lord, Voldemort. Sarah, who was a couple months younger, felt her older sister Lily die, and latent magic in her young body exploded out in rage and grief, destroying her nursery in a blast of red fire. Her parents panicked, fearing that her magic was evil, unlike her sister Lily's had been, and got rid of her as soon as they could. So she'd never really had a mother. Sarah was okay with this - it was her lot in life to be unloved, she had learned. Nobody truly loved her, save two people. Sirius had loved her as unconditionally as if they had truly been related, and now Ginevive treated her as if she was her own daughter instead of the multi-millionare actress she represented to the world. Everybody else only wanted her for two things - her fame or her money.

But…but maybe now things would be different. She could meet her nephew, and maybe become friends with him. She could make real friends here, friends who would have no idea about her past. Maybe…maybe she could even fall in love, as improbible as that seemed. Last time she had fallen in love, it had been…no. She wouldn't think about it. She'd sworn then she'd never love again, and she wasn't gonna break that promise to herself.

So lost in thought was Sarah that she didn't even notice a shorter brunette directly in front of her until she had bumped into her. The girl lost her balance, flying forward, book knocked out of her hands (it was _Hogwarts, a History_; Sarah only noticed because she had been reading it too).

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" She cried her beautiful voice sounding like piteus bells tolling at a funeral. "Are you alright? Here, let me give you a hand..."

The other girl took it straghtening and dusting invisible dirt from her skirt and gave Sarah a good look at her face. She was pretty - her plain features had a somewhat aristocratic feel to them, a dainty and simple elegance that was rare and clean of any sort of makeup. Her hair was wild and untamed curls the color of rich chocolate, which fell about her face in a messy whirlwind; Sarah thought she really could look quite beautiful with a little bit of smoothing gel and a little bit of makeup. After all, natural curls were all the rage now.

"...and I should have been paying more attention, but there was something I absolutely had to look up, and I couldn't..." the girl was desperately trying to explain her clumsiness, but Sarah laughed it off.

"It's okay, you were doing something important, I'm sure...ah..."

"Hermione. Hermione Granger."

"I'm Sarah Priscilla Anna Rose Kathryn Lynne Evans. I go by Sarah cause my name's soooo long." She winked, obviously intending to look incredibly cute (Hermione could hear a few aww's from behind her, but thought that it really looked like she had a horrible tick). "My close friends call me Rose!"

Hermione looked a little confused. "Ah, okay then...Sarah...you look new, what year are you?"

"Oh, I'm a sixth year, but I just transferred in." Sarah caught the disbelieving look, extrapollating (a/n: huge word, huh? I just looked it up!). "I was home-schooled after finishing school early in America but decided I wanted to finish out school at an actual school so here I am!"

"What house are you?" Hermione still looked a little unncomfortable (she probably would have preferred to get back to her book), but continud to chat with Sarah easily.

"I'm not sure yet. Dumbledore said after the Feast - "

"Don't you mean before? That's when everybody else gets Sorted."

"No, he said he wanted me to just blend in. I really hope to be in Gryffindor, but I'll probably be in Ravenclaw. My brother Sirius always mocked Ravenclaw, but he said they were the smart House, and I did finish school in N'Orleans in three years, so…"

Her bright emerald orbs darkened a little after she mentioned Sirius, as if a flame had been quickly extinguished; the look tore at Hermione's heart, no matter how ridiculous she thought this girl's story sounded. "Sirius was your brother? I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'll be okay." Sarah flashed Hermione a brilliant smile that didn't quite meet her eyes. "You're a really nice person, 'Mione. I hope we can be friends."

Hermione nodded. "Of course. I think you'd really like my two best friends, Ron and Harry. They're in our year too…"

The two began their girlish chatter again, heading towards the Hogwarts Express. It was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

SO didja like it? I hope everybody likes Sarah.

Sarah: They can call me Rose, you know.

Me: Really? Well, that's nice of you, Sarah!

Sarah: But...they've gotta review! puppy-dog eyes

Me: Oh...oh yeah! Please review everybody! Bye for now!


	3. Noraneko Appears

ZOMG HIHIHIHI I'M RAINEY-CHAMA!!!! i wrote this third chapter on a sugar high so noraneko-chan is mine! But all other canon characters of the Harry Potter fandom are owned independently by JK Rowling, and the other non-canon characters were created by my friends. I HOPES YOU LUV IT!

* * *

Chapter 3: Noraneko Appears!

Noraneko Kuroneko Mikeneko Suteneko felt nervous as she walked past the garages of Hogwarts students. It showed too as her fluffy black and white striped catears lay back against her skull almost like they were trying unsuccesssfully to hide themselves.

_It's no use... no matter how hard I try I'll always get stares... wel Kit-Kat, may as well get used to it and ignore them. Your just as good as they are, even if youre not exactly a witch! _

Her rosie-pink hair bounced gently as she walked. It fell gracefully to the middle of her back where it ended in small but bouncy ringlets. Her long fringe that was a lighter pink, bordering on silver. She had pulled back into a ponytail, making it look like she wore a princess's tiara.

Although the train wasnt near Hogwart she had already put on her school robs. Underneath she wore a crisp white buttonup shirt with short sleeves and a short light pink plaid skirt. She had tied red ribbons to act as a kind of loose belt around her hips matching the silver bell that jinggled from the red leather collar around her neck. On her feet she wore kneehigh socks underneath a pair of plain black school shoes. in her hair she had a pair of silver hairclips both shaped like pawprints. She took a deep breath, closing her felinelike eyes for a brief moment before opening them. They glittered like cursed amethysts in the sun as they re opening them, revealing a lovingly purple hue that reflected a girl full of mysterious enargy and intelligence. but Noraneko was no ordinary girl... and if anything, she wasn't even human. a fact that she felt both sorow and pride over. She was the last of her kind, the last of the Koneko, a race of powerfully magickal beings that while looking parthuman held attributes of felines.

Noraneko's tail twitched under her school robe as she arrived at a train carriage that seemed to call to her. She placed a hand marked with a paw print-shaped birthday on the door before opening it. Three feaces glanced up at her almost immedicately all with curiosity and shock as their expressions.

"Uh... Konnichiwa!" Noraneko bowed swiftly to the three. a girl with redhair that sat opposite an older boy holding a toaf in his hands and another girl that seemmed to have eyes that pooped out of their eye sockets a little.

"Erm... hello?" Asked the redhaired girl staring at the strange girl before them.

"Ano... Is... it okay if I sit with you Nyan? The other carrages are rather full" Noraneko smiled at them shoeing two sharpened canine teeth.

"Uh,sure... I suppose... The red-head replied slowly."

Noraneko fellonto the nearest empty meat and stretched. "Arigatou! You know, i was beginning to worry I wouldnt get a seat!"

The grirl with the strange eyes looked up at Noraneko from her magazine. she blinked, "I'm Lona. What are you?"

"I'm pretty sure what Luna means is 'Who are you, sorry about that." apologised the boy next to her "and I'm Neville Longbottom by the qay."

"No I meant what" Luna sniffed.

"Luna, thats mean!" exclaimed the redhaired girl.

Noraneko waved her hands for them to stop "Iiya iiya, its fine. I get this all the rime. i'm a Koneko though I'm the last of my kind."

"Is it okay if I ask why?" asked Neville with a lok of apologie on his face.

"Sure... well my parents died when I was younger. I'm not exactly sure how, but I think they were killed by someone very powerful... Youknowwho..."

Everyone Gasped.

"Oh... Im so sorry" said the redhead "we probably shouldn't have asked."

"Its okay, you didn't know." Noraneko smiled. "Ah, I didn't introduce myself, did I Nyan? Watashi was Noraneko Kuroneko Mikeneko Suteneko desu. Demo my friends call me Kit-Kat Or at least that's what I like to call myself. **Hajimemashite!**"

"I'm Ginny Weasley." The red-haired girl shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you, Kit-Kat."

Noraneko looked surprised for a second before her expression changed to one of joy. "It's nice to meet you too."

"So what year are you in Kit-Kat?" asked Neville.

"I'm in my sixth year," replied the cat-eared girl, "the Ministry said I was too smart for what they were teaching us at the orphanage so they allowed me to come to Hogwarts."

"Really?" gasped Ginny. "But you look even younger than us!"

Noraneko blushed. It was true in a way- she was a little short for her age, and she wasn't so "well-developed"... instead she had a lean, slightly muscled build that looked like a perfectly sculptured gymnast's body.

"It's because I'm not human- Koneko grow at a different rate," she explained. "but also because the orphanage wasn't exactly the best when it came to feeding us... the place was rather poor, so I had to learn to conjure my own food. I wasn't exactly the best though." She gave an embarrassed laugh.

Ginny looked surprised. "You were allowed to perform magic? But what about the laws about-?"

"I'm classified as a magical being, not a human. It's different," she laughed. "It doesn't mean I can't do the same type of magic though. I might have a little difficulty channelling my magic to work with really complicated stuff, but I can do lots of other sorts of magic too."

She smiled widely again at them.

"I'm really glad to have met you guys. I hope we can become good friends."

The others smiled at her.

* * *

Bet you can't wait for the next chapter!! Wheee! 


	4. Luna Lets Herself Go

Luna Lovegood sulked for the remainder of the train ride, all the attention that had been on her due to her major transformation over the summer was gone in a flash when the _cat-girl_ came into the compartment. After a few minutes of listening to the girl's inane chatter about herself, Luna had fired up her iPod and turned to the latest Panic! at the Disco single. She had been planning on using the train ride to flirt with Ron, which was hard when everyone was marveling at Noraneko.

When the Hogwarts Express slowed to a stop, Luna quickly put her iPod back in her purse and left the compartment. After getting off the train and giving a small, inconspicuous wave to Hagrid, she pulled her luggage towards the carriage area.

In past years, Luna had spent quite a bit of time petting and talking to the Thestrals, because as ugly as the animals were, they still deserved love, but this was the kind of behaviour that led the other students to make fun of her, especially since only a few could even see them, and that simply wouldn't do for this year. Instead, Luna sought out Colin Creevey, a boy who she knew had had a crush on her in previous years.

"Hi Luna! Wow! You look great! What did you do to yourself? How was your summer?!" Luna turned around and he was leaning against a wall, surrounded by luggage and looking excited to see her.

"Oh, hi Colin, it's great to see you too. I had a wonderful summer, I went to the gym a lot, and shopping. How was yours? Did you take a lot of pictures?" Luna replied coolly.

"I sure did! Some you would really be interested in! I'll have to show you sometime!" 

"Definitely," Luna said, inching ever closer to him, "do you have them with you? Maybe I could come up to your room sometime and you could show me." By this time she had pressed herself right up against him, and while he looked confused, he didn't look as though he didn't want her there. She kissed him, and he fumbled clumsily to rest his hands on her hips.

"Wow Luna," Colin breathed, "I've wanted to do that for a long time!" He leaned towards her and kissed her again, with more urgency.

"I've wanted to do more than that," Luna smiled, "Let's go." She pulled him into a carriage and shut the door, he was going to get a lot more use out of his camera this year…


	5. A New DADA Professor?

Sabine Rose Champignon Delalune studied herself in the full-length mirror. Perfect. She had just arrived at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry by thestral an hour ago, and she had managed to gather her sleek auburn hair back into some semblance of style in record time. Twenty minutes.  
She looked at her watch. There were still three hours until the students arrived, but she felt the time would fly. After all, she still had to meet the other professors and learn her way around the castle, not to mention speak to Professor Severus Snape at length about lesson plans for the year.  
Sabine's eyes glazed over as she recalled the past six months. She had applied for a teaching position at Hogwarts because she had nowhere else to go. After breaking up with Tristan and leaving France--  
It was too depressing to think about. She had gotten a job. A co-teaching position, really. Defense Against the Dark Arts, with Professor Severus Snape as her co-Professor. She should be thrilled.  
Sabine refocused on her image in the mirror. Her auburn hair spilled down her shoulders as though it was chocolate that had been set on fire, sleek and smooth and ending with a slight curl. Its darkness was offset by her startilingly light crystal green eyes, with flecks of aqua and gold. Her nose was lightly sculpted, and combined with her high cheekbones and full lips, she had a very elegant, noble look to her face.  
She looked very professorly, she decided. Even though, at sixteen, she would be younger than some of the students she would teach. To add to the professorly look, she decided on glossy navy blue robes with silver bracelets on her left arm, a silver chain around her waist, and her silver dragon hide boots.  
Time to face the rest of Hogwarts. She turned from the mirror to look at her room, which was decorated in various shades of blue. It contained a four-poster bed, a wardrobe, a perch for her owl, Nova, and various pillows on the floor for her other pets: her tiger cub, Boo, her black wolf, Sinistra, and her two-year-old French Silk dragon, named Chalice.  
As far as Sabine knew, Chalice was one of the last of her kind. French Silk dragons had been domesticated across France, as they made excellent companions, until a mysterious disease had endangered them in the wild.  
Chalice was curled up in the corner next to a fire place. She was about the size of a large dog, and still growing.   
Pretty soon, I'll have to start leaving you outside, Sabine told the dragon. Being an excellent legilimens, Sabine had the rare ability to speak to animals.  
With Buck and Princess? Chalice scoffed. Buck and Princess were Sabine's thestrals. I think not.  
With a smile, Sabine turned and left the room, with Sinistra at her heels.

Finally, Sabine reached the staff room. The first person she saw was Headmaster Dumbledore, standing next to a man with long dark hair and flashing, passionate dark eyes.  
"This is Professor Severus Snape," said Dumbledore. "He will be your co-Professor for this year. It is my hope that he will teach you everything you need to know about teaching at Hogwarts."  
As Dumbledore turned and walked away, Sabine studied Severus more closely. His raven black hair fell half into his face, giving him the illusion of mystery, and a hooked nose made him severe. But his eyes...Sabine was sure that some personal tragedy in the past had given an extra glint of sadness. Curious, she tested his barrier using Occlumency.  
Damn. This guy was too smart for that. He sneered. "I will not tolerate the foolishness of such a young girl in my class. You will observe; I will teach. Understood?"  
"I'm not being paid to sit on my bum all day," Sabine retorted.  
"That is not my concern," Seveus replied, turning away and leaving Sabine to wonder why she felt so crushed.

Seated at the professors' table in the Great Hall, Sabine watched all the students file in. It would certainly be an interesting year


	6. The Welcoming Feast

Oriana Centauri filed into the Great Hall with the rest of the students. She and two other girls had been instructed by a stately witch with a Scottish brogue to stand near the back, and that they would be Sorted after the first years. She wasn't concerned, however, because she had Seen that she would be in Gryffindor, which suited her just fine.

Oriana Rose Centauri was a short, willowy young woman of sixteen, with thick orange-red hair that hung in perfect ringlets and ocean-colored eyes that were a combination of blue, green and gray. She considered herself fairly attractive, and she simply could not understand why she didn't have a boyfriend. Going to a girls' school for five years had certainly not helped, but now she was at the wonderfully coed school of Hogwarts, and hoped that her single days would soon be ended. She had tried to See if she would be able to obtain a boyfriend at Hogwarts, but the future had been very foggy in that area. Maybe she would ask her Aunt Sybill to crystal gaze for her. _Suppose I'll have to start calling her Professor Trelawney, now,_ Oriana thought.

As the first years filed in and were sorted, Oriana took that time to look around the Great Hall and the student population. There was Harry Potter, the only student she recognized, at the Gryffindor table. She let her eyes wander over the other tables, until they came to rest on a very handsome boy with platinum-blond hair sitting at the Slytherin table. He was glancing back at the three girls standing at the back, acknowledging the dark girl and sizing up the other two - Oriana included. His eyes travelled over her appraisingly, and he smirked at her. She wasn't sure why, but that smirk gave her chills. He turned his attention back to his companions: two stocky goons, a pug-faced girl, and a bored-looking black boy.

Finally, "Zaire, Afiya" was sorted into Ravenclaw, and the first years were done. It was now time for the three transfer students to be sorted. The witch with the Scottish brogue called them up to the stool one by one and they were Sorted. Oriana was, of course, sorted into Gryffindor. Even as the hat was placed on her head, it recognized her for what she was. _Well, this won't be a surprise for you, then, will it? I won't waste your time. You already know it's GRYFFINDOR!_ She took off the hat and made her way quickly to the Gryffindor table. A younger boy - he introduced himself as Colin Creevey - slid down and made room for her to sit, most fortuitously, across the table from Harry Potter himself. She sat quietly as the other two girls were sorted.

"Lestrange, Dominique" went to Slytherin, and Oriana noticed that Harry and the two people beside him didn't boo and hiss like the rest of the Gryffindors, and a rather pudgy Gryffindor boy with buck teeth had gone a bit green around the gills. "Suteneko, Noraneko" - which was a very odd name, in Oriana's opinion - was sorted into Ravenclaw, and her pink hair, cat ears and tail earned many puzzled looks. Oriana noticed another girl practically hiding in the shadows, and wondered why she wasn't sitting at her house table.

Suddenly, food appeared on the plates before her, and Oriana struggled not to retch. Chicken, eggs, pork, beef, turkey, duck, black pudding, and boats upon boats of gravy containing bacon, giblets and other animal parts. The potatos were boiled with a hunk of ham, and most everything else was covered in cheese. Oriana had to look away. Harry, bless him, noticed that she wasn't eating.

"What's wrong?" He asked, mouth half-full with shepherd's pie. Oriana gave him a small smile.

"I can't eat any of this," she said, her own slight Scottish brogue showing through. When he looked at her questioningly, she simply said, "Vegetarian." Harry's eyes widened, and he swallowed his mouthful of food.

"Just touch your wand to your place and say what you want. The house elves will send it up." He offered helpfully, smiling back at her. She did so, touching her wand to the edge of her plate and stating that she'd like a vegetarian dinner. Instantly, her plate was filled with pan-seared zuchinni (her favorite), sauteed mushrooms, steamed broccoli, spinach-stuffed ravioli and the most delicious-looking baked apples she'd ever seen in her life. She grinned at Harry, who nodded approvingly, and began eating. It was the most wonderful meal she'd ever eaten, and the feast passed quickly after that.


	7. The Final Sorting

Sarah peeked out of the shadows hesitantly, watching the activity in the Great Hall with a slight amount of fear. Normally she wasn't afraid of crowds, but right now she wanted nothing more than to curl up in a little ball and hide. The Dining Place back in New Orleans couldn't even come close to comparing to this!

Finally, Dumbledore seemed to notice her to the sides, and with a twinkle, he stood. The dull roar of laughter and conversation faded away to silence as the Headmaster held up his hands.

"Now that we are all properly fed and watered, I'd like to acquaint you with our last new student. She's just transferred here from the New Orleans School of Voodoo, Witchcraft, and Sorcery, and has managed to make quite a name for herself in Muggle London. Ms. Evans, would you please step forward and introduce yourself?"

The students now turned as one to face Sarah, who smiled and graced them with a small wave as she floated gracefully to the front of the Hall, strawberry colored fire bouncing softly behind her, Mogget marching purposefully at her side.

She stopped to the side of the hat and turned towards the student body. Her plain black robes were open, and the light-blue shirt she'd been wearing when she ran into Hermione was now a light green sleeveless tee with 'no, I won't give you my autograph' screened on the lower right edge. Her blue hip-huggers now had a light green flower embroidered on the left jean pocket, and her hair was held back with a green and white headband. She smiled once more, showing off brilliant white teeth.

Hermione nudged Harry. "That's the girl that ran me over outside the train."

He nodded, taking his eyes off of the ginger-haired girl across from him, leaning over to continue the whispered conversation. "You mean that girl you told our compartment was enchanted and would kill anybody other than us? I was wondering about that."

"Yes, well, something about her seems off to me." Hermione whispered back, watching the girl venemously. "First off, listen a sec, where did that Southern American accent come from?"

They both grew silent, and the aforementioned accent washed over them as clear as a bell. "...and I'm just so excited t'be here with y'all?..."

Harry frowned. "Okay, so she's an American transfer student with an on again, off again accent."

Ron leaned over, mouth still full of a roll he hadn't yet swallowed. "And in case you missed it, Harry, she's claiming her last name is Evans. She's your aunt."

"What? But...but I thought the Dursleys..."

McGonagall looked over at that moment with a particularly withering glance aimed at the Trio (how she'd known they were talking was anybody's guess), and the three immediately quieted, although Harry vowed to learn more about this strange transfer student.

Sarah caught the tail end of the Transformation professor's look, and winced. "But, that's enough 'bout little ol' me."

Dumbledore smiled to her, blue eyes twinkling ever brighter. "On the contrary, my dear. It was quite interesting. However, time is quite the flighty mistress, and we would hate for her to make fools of us. If you'll place the Sorting Hat on your head, we can finish the feast, and head up to bed."

Sarah nodded, picking up the dingy old Hat and placing it gingerly on her head.

_Well, well, it's been quite a while since I've sorted another Evans. Your sister was a Gryffindor, just like her son, you know. But, you aren't your sister, are you? _The hat grew silent for a moment. _Let's see...you're intensely ambitious, and very brave. Your past has proved to make you kind and gentle, the perfect Hufflepuff. But, that thirst for knowledge! Oh, Rowena would have loved you!___

_Ah, beggin' your pardon, but what does all this mean?__  
_  
The hat snorted in amusement. _It means, my dear child, I don't know exactly where to put you. You could succeed equally in all of the houses.___

_Would it be okay if I tried to choose, then? _Sarah asked silently.

_I don't see why not. Where do you want to go?___

_Well...I would love to be among people willing to work for their goals - that's Slytherin, is it not? - but I cannot stand stupidity, or cheating. I like bravery, but, yet again, bravery normally indicates foolhardiness, and I cannot stand that. Hufflepuff...well, they're kind, and sweet, but you mention nothing about brains...___

_Ah. A true Ravenclaw - logical, methodical, and intelligent. Well, with that settled, I guess I know where you go now._ The hat replied happily; Sarah swore she could feel it smile. _Better be RAVENCLAW!!___

The Ravenclaw table erupted in applause as Sarah sat the hat back down, curtseying slightly to it, and heading out to meet them. A pretty Asian girl with straight black hair moved her, motioning for her to sit next to her, and Sarah obliged.

"Hi, I'm Cho. I recognized you - you play Daisy Duren on 345 Privet Way, right? My mom doesn't watch much of the telly, but she loves that show."

Sarah nodded. "It's nice t'meet you, Cho. Beg your pardon for askin', honey, but aren't you the Seeker here? I've read about y'all."

Cho nodded, beaming when Sarah mentioned she recognized her. "You play Quidditch?"

Sarah nodded, blushing modestly. "I don't think I'm near as good as y'all though - I was Keeper back in N'Orleans."

"That's great! We need a new Keeper." Cho's smile didn't decrease at all as she hugged the surprised American. "Oh, I think you'll fit in perfectly here!"


	8. A Blast From The Past

(About thirty years previous…)

James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were basking in the shade of a large oak tree near the lake. The evening sun was glistening across the lake's gentle waves, and they all felt very sleepy and relaxed.

"Nice evening," Remus said, skimming a page in his book.

"Mm," murmured James, who was half asleep, sitting back against the trunk of the tree.

"Where's Wormtail?" asked Sirius, sitting up slightly and glancing around.

"Mmdunno," James replied.

"Ah, well." Sirius shrugged and lay back down on the ground, staring up at the dappled light through the leaves of the tree. For a few minutes, the only noises were the twittering of evening birds and the soft wave crashes against the bank of the lake. But then, out of nowhere, there came a yell.

"GUYS!"

The three boys all jerked out of their collective stupor, and looked in the direction of the shout. Running towards them was a girl, her hair bouncing. They all, of course, recognised her – it was Lorelei, one of their closest friends. She reached them quickly due to her speed.

"Good God, where's the fire, Lorelei?" asked James, rubbing his sleepy eyes. She bent over double, catching her breath and holding a stitch in her stomach, then stood up straight, shaking out her long, wavy chocolate-brown hair with natural toffee highlights. Lorelei Genevieve McAllister was an undeniably beautiful girl. Pushing her hair back, she revealed a pale, pixie-like face with a smattering of freckles across her nose. Her eyes were a shade of green in between emerald and lime that sparkled with flashes of mischievousness, and her full lips were often twitched to one side with a suppressed cheeky grin. You see, Lorelei was a natural joker. The reason she had become friends with James and Sirius in the first place was because they loved pulling pranks _almos_t as much as she did, and through them she had also become friends with the other two boys. Although – she'd always had a vague dislike for Peter…

She was approximately five foot six in height, and although her body was toned, she had rounded curves to give her a gorgeous hourglass figure. Her skin was creamy and flawless, and she was currently wearing her favourite outfit – a cropped dark blue t-shirt that showed her flat stomach (on which she was wearing a dainty silver belly chain) and a blue, orange and brown plaid mini-kilt. On her feet were chunky brown heels, which she had had no problem running in. Also, she had a brown leather satchel slung over her right shoulder, her eleven inch cedar wand sticking out one of its pockets. She gave the boys an ecstatic smile.

"You won't _believe_ what I've got," she said in her bright, happy voice.

"Please, put us out of our misery," Sirius teased.

Lorelei stuck her tongue out at him. "Well, you remember the other day when I planted some Dungbombs in McGonagall's office?"

"Yes," the three boys said in unison, a questioning tone to each of their voices.

"Well, while I was in there, I spotted something, and it looked so cool, I just had to take it." She smiled a little sheepishly. Remus looked mildly disapproving, but the other two laughed at her.

"God, Lorrie, you just have no morals at all, do you?" James said, although it didn't sound as though he meant it as an insult.

"Look, you'll be glad I did when I tell you what it is!" Lorelei reached into her shirt and pulled out a thin gold chain, on which was hanging –

"A little hourglass?" said Sirius, looking puzzled. Remus, on the other hand, was now looking intrigued.

"I think I've seen one of those in a book," he said, sounding as though he was trying to figure out what it was. Lorelei nodded at him.

"I just took it because I thought it looked pretty, but after a while I started wondering if it actually did anything – I mean, McGonagall's not the type to keep jewellery in her desk, is she? So, I went to the library and found out what it actually is. It's called a time turner."

"Ah, of _course_," Remus said, nodding in satisfaction. Lorelei shot him a grin.

"What does it do?" James asked, staring at the sparkling object with fascination.

"That's the fun part," Lorelei said, getting that mischievous glint in her eyes. "It can take whoever's wearing it through time!"

"Really?" said Sirius, his eyes wide.

"Really." Lorelei beamed round at all of them, and then held out the chain of the time turner. "Well, let's go!"

"Go?"

"Go where?"

"Time travelling, duh!" She blinked at the incredulous looks on their faces. "Come on! You get your hands on a magical time travelling device, and you don't want to use it? Look -" She tugged her satchel open and revealed the magically increased space inside, containing what looked like clothes – not just hers, but the boys too "- I've packed some stuff for us in case we stay for a while, and if we get in any trouble, we can just come straight back, no problem!"

"Uh, Lorelei…" Sirius gave her an uneasy look, and glanced at the identical expressions on Remus and James's faces.

"Come _on_," she repeated. "Where's your sense of adventure?"

Both Sirius and James looked offended at this remark. They looked at each other, nodded, and stepped over to Lorelei. She gave them each a satisfied smile, then looked over at Remus. "Well?"

He appeared torn. Lorelei knew that he was trying to decide between doing the sensible thing, and doing the fun thing with his friends. Eventually, he rolled his eyes and threw his hands up in the air.

"Oh, all _right_!" He, too, approached Lorelei. "I suppose you need someone to come with you and keep you out of trouble as much as possible."

"Excellent," she said, reaching with the chain and putting it around all their necks, meaning they had to stand quite close together. "Ready?"

"Where are we going?" asked James.

"Wherever it takes us. Or – whenever, I suppose." Lorelei grinned at them all, her eyes dancing. "Three… two… one!"

Just as she flipped it over, Remus let out a startled cry. "Wait! What about Peter?"

"Who?"

- - - - -

After a few moments of an altogether unpleasant whirling sensation, Lorelei, James, Sirius and Remus found themselves standing… in the same spot they just had been standing. Although, it was now much darker, and there was a lot more activity going on inside the Great Hall. They looked at each other and silently agreed to get closer. After walking a little way, they could see through the windows.

"The house banners are up," Remus observed. "Judging by the weather, I'd say it's the Welcoming Feast."

"Cool," Lorelei said. "I say we go in."

"I agree," said Sirius, grinning like a maniac. "Let's go!" And with that, they all ran toward the entrance hall.


	9. Classes Begin

The students shuffled into Snape's classroom on the first Monday of the term. It was truly Snape's classroom; he had made that rather clear. His office, his supply cabinet, his cauldrons, his blackboard, his desk. The only things Sabine could call her own were her animals and her suite, which was located next to Snape's office.  
Oh well. Maybe he'd come around. She'd seen that look in his eyes. He was more vulnerable than he knew.  
She refocused her attention on the students. They were all from various houses, because the first class was Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts and there were only a few students from each house. Among the students was Harry Potter and a group of very beautiful girls who all seemed to be Sabine's age. She hoped they were nice.  
The truth was, if Sabine didn't have Sinistra, her wolf, with her at all times, she began to feel very lonely. Snape hardly ever talked to her, except to explain that he would not tolerate her interrupting his class. Her duties were to prepare the magical creatures that were to be talked about and escort injured students to the hospital wing. That was it. Of course, nothing goes as planned...  
She found herself at the front of the dreary classroom, with the students looking up at her curiously. The bell rang to start class, and Snape was still rummaging around in the supply cabinet. There were about five beats of silence as Sabine and her students looked at one another, and then she launched into an introductory speech.  
"Hello, and welcome to Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts! My name is Sabine Rose Champignon Delalune, but you may call me Professor Delalune. I will be your co-professor this year, along with Professor Snape, who I assume you all know. Today we will be talking about--"  
Snape poked his head out of his supply cabinet, and the Exploding Watermelons he was throttling looked as though they were ready to burst. He was livid.  
"Um, well, here's Professor Snape. I'll let him tell you all about it." And then she ran out of the room.

Sabine avoided Snape for the rest of the day, hiding in the back of the classroom meekly and petting Sinistra, who would bare his teeth any time Snape got too close. She observed the way Snape smoothly held his classroom's attention; he radiated a certain type of confidence that made him impossible to ignore. She wondered if he had a wife, or children. What would Mrs. Snape be like? Probably gorgeous. And if any of his children inherited his shiny midnight hair or his intelligence, or his obvious talent, they must be quite wonderful. (A/N: this is a lot easier to do if I imagine Alan Rickman, not the Snape I have in my own head...)

SNAPE'S POV!!!

Snape looked up from his last class of the day to see Sabine raptly taking notes in the corner. Good. That would show her for trying to steal his thunder. He had actually had to work for this job, unlike her. He hadn't realized that it would be so easy for Dumbledore to fall under the spell of a beautiful young woman. Indeed, she was much more good looking than anyone else at Hogwarts, with her silky auburn hair and curvy figure. And she spoke with the slightest hint of an accent, too. "Where are you from?" he asked her, so that he might hear her accent again.  
"Southern France," she replied shyly, but looking him square in the eye. He found her eye contact unnerving, if only because she had the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen. But also, she was a confirmed Legilimens. How much had she seen that first day?  
"You forgot to tell your students about the Yule Ball Talent Show," Sabine said, the corners of her lips curling slightly. "It will be for students and teachers, held on Christmas Eve. Will you be entering the talent show? It's for charity."

Snape merely stalked off


End file.
